A Date With Death
by Diabolikal Luna
Summary: Luna takes a bludger to the head and thinks it's all just a . . . game . . .


**A Date With Death**

_In response to Drommen's Challenge at was an extremely cold and unattractive morning. The sky was covered in a sheet of charcoal clouds and the ground was frozen solid from the low temperatures due to the departure of the sunshine. The winter months had forced the foliage in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to die back and the whole area seemed to be suspended in time; waiting to be awoken by Springs warmth._

There were not many people out in this harsh weather, which wasn't surprising seeing as it was by far one of the coldest and most hazardous days of the year, but still there were some. Seven students were walking down a gritted path that led from the castle to the Quidditch pitch at the bottom of the valley.

The leader of the group was Harry Potter; dressed in his Quidditch robes and holding his Firebolt in his right hand. The air blew his jet-black hair about and his green eyes shone above a bright-red nose. Beside him walked Ron Weasley; he held in his hand his newly acquired Shuttlebot 900 and he had a smug look on his face, which was almost hidden by his long auburn fringe.

Also accompanying them and standing with two other girls, was Hermione Granger. She was not dressed for Quidditch and instead was wrapped in a long brown coat that seemed to go extremely well with her hair and eyes. Standing on Hermione's right was Ginny Weasley; dressed for Quidditch and holding the same make of broom as her brother and her own auburn hair was tied back into a plait and her face was full of annoyance.

Standing beside Ginny and looking as though she was walking through a fairytale, was Luna Lovegood. Her long, blond hair was loose but in the centre was one plait. She was wearing a knee-length black coat, boots and a green scarf with a baker-boy hat to match. From her ears dangled snowflakes and around her neck, was her favoured Butterbeer cork necklace.

Bringing up the rear of the seven students were Colin Creevey and Susan Bones. Colin was not in Quidditch attire, instead he wore a puffed jacket and trainers and had his camera swinging from a cord around his neck. Susan was dressed to play but unlike the others who were in Gryffindor, she wore Hufflepuff colours. She was smiling and held a Hermes 180 in her left hand.

As they approached the stadium, it was obvious that they were the only ones who were brave enough to venture out into the cold weather to train for Quidditch. Harry, Ginny, Susan and Ron all mounted their brooms to fly out into the pitch and Luna led Hermione over to the commentator's box. Colin also followed them up into the widened platform, with his camera ready in hand.

Luna cleared her throat, as she pulled a large, horn-like object from her pocket. She spoke into the thinner end of the object in a dreamy tone of voice, 'testing, ark, ark,' she said clearly.

The four players were now flying around the pitch; they were playing two-sided Quidditch, which was very tedious. Ron was in goal, but he also had a beater in his hand, as did Harry, who was siding with him. Susan was in goal on the opposite end and Ginny was playing with her, they also had beaters. The pitch had resized itself for their game and it was a great deal smaller than usual.

Luna watched them carefully yet she seemed to be thinking about something else. Hermione watched her uncertainly, 'Luna,' she began, 'you're supposed to commentate—McGonagall said you needed,' she paused, 'practice.'

Luna looked slightly affronted about the idea. 'Oh, yes,' she picked up the horn again, 'two-sided Quidditch—Harry and Ron verses Susan Bones and Ginny,' it appeared that the Gryffindors second names were not necessary, 'the Bludger's been released, the Quaffle is in play and the pitch is full of invisible Jintishes—never good in cold weather—they make your ears buzz.'

Colin laughed into his hand and Hermione shook her head sadly, 'Oh, Luna,' she mumbled under her breath.

'Ron's just saved a goal made by Ginny—oh, she's a bit angry, she's just called her brother a—'

Hermione quickly interrupted her, 'perhaps you should forget that,' she said quickly, unconcerned that Luna could lip read.

The two-sided Quidditch match had been in play for about nine minutes and Luna seemed only vaguely interested in the game itself—she was far more interested in repeating everything that Ron did or commenting on the sky. Hermione had sat down, finally bored of trying to correct Luna's mishaps and Colin had ventured down onto the pitch itself.

Luna decided to make a comment. 'Oh, Ron's just really whacked that Bludger and I've never seen anything hurtle with so much speed. It's coming right towards us—'

'Luna!'

Time stopped, quite literally and Luna looked only mildly concerned. She blinked at the others around her. Hermione's mouth was wide open with fright and all four of the Quidditch players were flying in her direction; Ginny had her hand thrown over her mouth and Ron looked like he was about to murder himself through guilt.

Everything was still. There was no air to blow the trees. There was no cold to freeze her blood and there was nothing to be felt except her own brainwaves. She just looked about meekly and stared into the sky, wondering if the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks had finally come to take her away.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Standing in front of her was a person who resembled very much a Dementor. He was the height of a man and dressed in robes, which made him look very much like a monk. In his hand he held a scythe and below the murky robes was a skeletal figure.

'Oh, hello,' Luna said densely, looking up at him and blinking her large silver eyes.

Death looked down at her curiously and pulled a piece of parchment, as long as his Scythe, from his pocket. 'Luna Lovegood?' he questioned her, the blackened spaces where eyes should have been sparkled for a moment.

'That's me,' she looked back at Hermione who hadn't moved a fraction, 'I say—did you do that?' she asked curiously, pointing loosely in the direction of the four players who were suspended in the air.

Death nodded. 'Luna Lovegood. It is your time to join the land of the dead. Beyond the veil of light and through the passage of time—take a left at the blue galaxy and carry on straight until you see the green star—'

Luna interrupted him. 'Oh, no thank you,' she began, as though it were an option, 'I'd much rather stay here and commentate,' she added pleasantly.

He checked the list and rested his Scythe against the wall for a moment, so that he could thoroughly check. 'Nope—say's here that you're supposed to die now—Bludger to the head by one Ronald Weasley,' he looked across at the players and Luna lifted her hand to touch her forehead, 'see?'

Pressed against her pale skin was the iron ball. 'Oh dear—that's going to hurt when they pull it out. I hope I don't get a scar like Harry's,' she informed the reaper.

Obviously thinking that Luna hadn't got the full idea yet, he said, 'you'd better sit down,' she nodded and smiled. He scratched his forehead with a bony hand, 'you're dead,' he informed her suddenly.

'I don't think so—I mean, you're supposed to turn up looking like the thing we want most, to escort us to heaven,' she blinked again.

Death leant against the rails. 'Well, I was supposed to come as something called a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but seeing as I didn't have a clue what one of those looked like—I turned up like this. It's my Halloween costume,' he added, slightly offended.

Luna smiled as though nothing had happened. 'I like it,' she informed him, '"but I still can't be dead—I mean, I'm only seventeen,' she stated.

Death shrugged. 'I rip open the fabric of time for babies.'

'I haven't caught a Mannyhud yet,' she said sadly, 'I don't want to disappoint, Daddy,' she looked worried and thoughtful at the same time.

If Death had eyes, he would have rolled them. 'What did you expect? A Deathday party?' he chortled, 'people say some funny things.'

'You do know I'm a witch, don't you?' Luna was looking for her wand; sadly, she had misplaced it after putting the hat on her head.

'Everyone dies—does it matter whether it's now or in seventy years? I have to do this every day. I can't die but you can go whenever it's best,' he seemed to be talking out of boredom.

'So ... you are telling me that I can't change the date of my death? Is there really a destiny for all of us?' Luna asked.

Death grinned. 'Oh, no. Destiny hasn't got anything to do with this. Destiny doesn't choose when you die. I do.'

Luna blinked. 'Destiny is a person?'

Death became exhausted with his efforts. Nothing scared him but this young girl was getting extremely close and if he had any hair, he would certainly be pulling it out. She just didn't seem to get it and during his—well, count had been lost but it was well over the million billions of deaths— he had finalised over the history of mankind; he had never met a girl like this one.

'This is how it works,' he stated bluntly, 'I tell you that your time has come to an end, you except it, then, I rip open a portal to the universe with my scythe and you walk through and follow the directions I give you,' he sighed exhaustedly.

'Oh, but I really don't think I want to die yet—I mean, I don't see the point,' she added.

'There is no point, you just have to except it,' he added, now sitting down beside her and pulling a pipe from his robes pocket and lighting it with a click of his fingers, 'you just have to get on with it,' he blew a smoke ring. Death looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

'Isn't there anyway I can convince you to let me live,' for the first time, her voice fluctuated and she looked at Ron sadly.

Death continued to smoke his pipe. 'If you can come up with seven good reasons for me to spare your life in this world—for now—I shall let you remain on this earth,' his voice relaxed and he crossed his legs.

Luna blinked. 'Okay,' she stared up at the sky for a moment in deep thought. A bird hovered, its wings spanned but not beating. 'I haven't learned to fly yet,' she informed him and Death shook his head to say that it wasn't an acceptable answer.

'We've got as long as you need,' he grinned.

'My father would have no one left if I were to die. He only has me,' Death nodded and a red ring passed from his mouth to her head and hovered there. She smiled. 'I need to find a Hefflelump to show people that I'm not crazy,' she suggested and pointed out at the same time. Death shook his head again. 'People always laugh when they are around me.'

He chuckled. 'Sure they're not laughing at you?'

Luna sighed. 'It doesn't matter—they're happy,' she stated boldly and a second ring of smoke hovered beside the first, this time it was green. Luna thought for a moment, 'I want to finish my education at Hogwarts,' she informed him and Death thought briefly and a blue ring began to hover.

Luna was becoming weary and Death had noticed. 'That's three points,' he reminded her.

'I've never hurt any living creature—I've always lived with nature and cared for it. I won't even step on a slug,' she stared up into the sky again and a yellow ring of smoke appeared. 'I'm the only person in the world, who's seen a Marjiori Faerie,' she informed Death. He shook his head. 'I saved someone who was going to be killed by the hand of a non-believer,' she said.

Death looked slightly putout but he nodded, as even he could not deny that it was an acceptable reason. 'Five points,' he informed her, as a black ring appeared above her head.

'I want to help Harry destroy the Dark Lord,' she informed Death. His response was long but he shook his head in denial, 'but it was his fault my mother died!' she shouted, 'she was trying to find a cure for the Longbottoms,' she lowered her voice, knowing that if she were to protect her chances, she should keep arguing to a minimum. 'Sorry,' she stammered slightly, 'I, I,' she was out of ideas, 'I want to make something of myself. I haven't had the chance. I haven't even finished school. I want to live to show people the meaning of faith, love and belief. I want to see a world without Voldemort,' she closed her eyes as she spoke.

Death looked mildly surprised and an orange band appeared beside the others. 'Six points.'

Luna was sure that her heartbeat should be beating faster but she did not have one. 'I was a good child. I am a good teenager but I'm too young. What do you expect me to say? That I want to create world peace? Let's face it—that's never going to happen. The last time we tried to unite the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, they tried to kill us off!' she was the most irate that she had ever been.

Death stood up and picked up his scythe. He pulled it down in front of them. 'It is time,' he said slowly.

Luna wanted to cry but her eyes appeared tearless. 'But I haven't proved to the world my Daddy's magazines not a load of tosh,' she couldn't believe her own words but if she was about to die, what did it matter anymore? No one would ever know. 'I want to make people feel guilty about the horrid stuff they say and prove it's all true.'

Death just stood and used his hands to open the dark rip further. 'It is time,' he repeated, the smoke rings still hovering in the air.

'But I need to find out if he loves me,' she said quietly and Death paused for a moment, looking in the direction in which Luna's eyes were now gazing.

He laughed. 'Isn't he the one who just whacked that cannonball into your head?' he said earnestly.

Luna nodded and continued to look at Ron, as though he should be the last thing in her mind. 'That's not the important part,' she replied, 'I just need to know because he's been nicer to me these last two years and I know he doesn't know that I like him,' she poured out her hearts desire to Death.

Unwillingly, he smoked the final part of his pipe and a white ring escaped and crossed over to Luna's bowing head. 'It seems the fates have released you,' he informed Luna, who looked at him expressionlessly. 'Your name has faded from the list,' he looked at the parchment and rolled it up, 'you have been blessed,' he looked at her and closed the gap between the worlds.

Luna just continued to watch, her eyesight was going and she was feeling faint. The pain in her head was so intense, that she wanted to throw up. Death turned into a dog and spoke one last time.

'You're lucky,' he began, 'I suggest that you stay true to your promises or I shall return,' he informed her, as she stared at his new form, 'now if you do excuse me, I'm off to see a little old lady in France,' Luna opened her mouth in disbelief, 'she makes the finest crumpets in the world,' and with that, he was gone.

'Luna? Luna,' someone was shouting and shaking her neck somewhat urgently. She had no vision but she could feel blood fall down into her eyelids, blurring her vision and tingling her senses.

'We'd better get her to Madame Pomfrey, pronto,' Hermione's voice trembled.

Colin was taking pictures. Click. Click. Flash. Flash. 'Will you stop that, you creep,' Ron shouted at him aggressively, 'she could die.'

'That's a drastic point—I didn't nearly die when I got hit by one,' Harry insisted and Hermione and Ron shared shifty looks.

Susan stared at Harry, 'your head wasn't split open,' she reminded him.

'The longer you have that conversation the more chance she has got of dying,' Hermione moaned, 'I'll levitate her back,' she reached for her wand.

'That'll take ages,' Colin added, covering the flash on his camera and taking another picture, oblivious to the others.

'Here,' Ron grabbed his sister's arm, 'help me get her onto the broom,' he added.

With a lot of effort and a nifty spell from Hermione's wand, the managed to support Luna in front of Ron on his broom. Harry had complained that he should fly her back but Ron had put his foot down—quite literally too; on Harry's foot.

Ron pulled himself and Luna into the air on his broom and Ginny flew beside him; both of them were at steady, fast speeds. Harry and Susan had dismounted and where running with Hermione and Colin, although it was obvious it would be ages before they were able to reach the castle.

Luna stirred, the pain numbing her senses. 'Ronald?' he nearly crashed the broom and Ginny squealed as he accidentally knocked into her. They both steadied their brooms but Ron was now more concerned with Luna, 'I saw Death flash before my very eyes,' she informed him.

Ron smiled and he had obviously realised it was good to have Luna back. 'That's what they all say,' he informed her, perhaps thinking that Luna was just being, well, Luna.

'Oh, but I did,' she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

'Luna, try to stay awake,' Ginny called to her friend from the side.

'Death's a nice bloke. He let me come back so that I could tell you that I love you,' she informed Ron dreamily.

'Death's a person?' Ginny asked.

Ron stuttered his flying, 'he what?' he looked slightly worried at Luna's declaration, completely unconcerned that she had said he was a person.

Luna's words were never repeated during her journey from the pitch to the hospital wing, for she had once again fainted. Her lips were tinted a slight grey and there was a meek smile spread across them. She was, however, conscious in her own mind and she was looking at a mental list of her seven reasons for life.

She hoped that Death wouldn't mind if she worked particularly hard on the Ron reason and then fell in to a deep rest of tranquillity.


End file.
